(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an explosive ordnance handling and transport system and more particularly to a composite structure and shipping container that is ballistic-resistant and protects the ordnance.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Recently, there has been an emphasis on compliance with Insensitive Munitions (IM) standards as part of an effort to improve the safety of explosives and energetic materials. Military products are manufactured, shipped and stored at various locations throughout the world. The increasing threat of terrorist attacks on military installations and public infrastructure has driven all branches of the military to assess the safety of existing ordnance handling and transport systems and products under their area of responsibility.
Tests that address the various threats to explosive ordnance transport include the impact of bullets on the Insensitive Munitions, fragment impact, slow cook-off, fast cook-off, and sympathetic detonation. IM compliance and hazard classification testing addresses the safety of the product relative to transportation, storage, and system vulnerability over the entire life cycle of the product.
The bullet impact test is considered the most difficult to pass with the Insensitive Munitions because of the severity of the test. More particularly, one aspect of Insensitive Munitions compliance is to assess the reaction of the device relative to the standard attack threat of a 0.50 caliber M2 armor-piercing bullet.
As such, a need exists to improve the IM compliance for handling of explosive ordnance and energetic material especially ballistic-resistance to M2 armor-piercing bullets.